


Summer Sun

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [22]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Trip, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Strifehart family, Summer Vacation, sand castles, sitting in the sun is not for the pale, summer home, you're gonna burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: A little sun, a little sand, a little teasing from your husband when there's nothing you can do about it. Sounds like a normal beach day for Cloud and Leon.





	Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

“C’mere.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Cloud.” 

“No…” Cloud groaned, burying his face in his arms. 

“You fucking baby. You're going to burn.” 

“Sleeping.” 

Leon made a disgusted sound and hauled himself up from his low chair. He fought the urge to kick sand as his husband like a child and instead threw and a leg over him to sit on the back of Cloud’s thighs. 

“Uhn…” Cloud grunted. “Noo…” 

“Baby.” Leon grumbled. “Your pale ass is going to fry in this sun. You’re worse than the boys.” 

They’d come to Destiny Island for the week, taking up refuge in Vincent’s beach house. It sat on it’s own private little beach that was shared with only three others houses. It was ideal for them. No crowded beaches which meant they could keep an eye on their children without losing track of them. 

They usually came once or twice a summer and really could have come at any point they wanted. Vincent loved his beach house but he hated heat and occupied it more in the off-seasons. The man preferred to walk along the beach at night, watching the moon gleam off the water. He said it was more romantic that way. 

Night walks on the beach were something Cloud and Leon had done before. It was even the same beach house they’d had their first away weekend together when dating. With the kids though, sunshine was mandatory. 

The three children sat in the wet sand, attempting to dig holes before the next wave rushed forward to fill it in again. It had been a competition that had been going strong the last forty minutes. 

Cloud had been laid out on a blanket, shade from a beach umbrella over head. It hadn’t taken long for him to fall asleep and only because flying the airship always tired him out. Frankly he was lucky enough to have a loving husband that cared he was trying to turn into a lobster! 

Leon smacked his hand across Cloud’s shoulder and got a hiss in return. 

“Ow!” 

“Told you. Sunscreen.” Leon said, unapologetic as he grabbed the bottle of sunscreen lotion and poured it on his hands to rub into Cloud’s back. 

“You are not nice.” Cloud mumbled. 

Leon chuckled. “I am the warmest, kindest person you know. Don’t see anyone else over here saving you from the sun.” 

He rubbed the white lotion into Cloud’s back, neck, and arms. Despite all of his whining, Cloud moaned under the touch. 

“You’re giving me a problem,” Cloud muttered. 

“Giving myself a problem.” Leon snorted, leaning down to brush a kiss against Cloud’s cheek. “Gotta wait for tonight.” 

The glorious results of a beach day were three kids absolutely exhausted from all the playing. They would practically tuck themselves in tonight.

“Sit up and let me get your face and chest.” 

Cloud groaned unhappily but pushed himself up after Leon got up off his legs. Out of habit alone, his first reaction after being upright again was to find the kids. They were sitting in the water only waist deep, laughing every time the tide pushed or pulled them a little. 

“They probably need another coating too.” 

“Yeah, i’ll call them over once you’re done.” Leon said, smearing the lotion down his chest. “I’ll warn you now, they want you to build a sandcastle with them.” 

Cloud smiled faintly. “We’ll see if we can top our last one.” He jumped when his nipples were gently tugged and soft growl passed his lips. “You really are playing with fire, lion.” 

“Am i?” Leon chuckled, hands sliding up to Clouds neck. Wiping off the remains of the lotions onto his face. He was careful to cover Cloud’s nose, cheeks and the tops of his ears. 

“Does torturing me bring you some kind of joy?” Cloud asked, getting a smirk in return. “Of course it does...” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Leon said, reaching down to briefly palm Cloud through his swim trunks. 

“Squall…” Cloud groaned. 

“Later.” Leon purred, dropping another kiss across Cloud’s mouth. He pulled away and turned towards the boys. “Hey cubs, come eat!” 

Three heads shot up and one at a time they lifted themselves from the water. 

“Eat, huh?” Cloud muttered, grumpy and taking the sunscreen to reapply to his legs. 

“I’ll capture them to get sunscreen on them once they’re already over here.” Leon shrugged. He’d figured out how this whole parent thing worked. 

“Are we eating at the house?” Roxas asked, first to approached. He grabbed his towel to half way wipe off and sat on the blanket next to Cloud. 

“No, papa made sandwiches.” Leon said, dragging the cooler closer. “You get apple juice or.. What is this? Berry juice.” 

“Apple.” Roxas said, taking the offered juice box and turkey sandwich. 

“Papa’s awake!” Sora grinned, running towards them just behind Riku. “We can make a sandcastle now!” 

“We’re gonna eat first, but yeah.” Cloud said, wiping his hands on his trunks. 

Riku tumbled back in one of the low beach chairs and looked ready for a nap. Given half the chance he would have but he would refuse as long as he could. 

“Here baby.” Leon said, handing Riku a sandwich while Sora dug out his own. “Please be careful and do not set them down. I don’t want to hear you whining that they got sandy.” 

“Got it.” Roxas said with his mouth full, half his sandwich already gone. 

There was a few minutes when all was quiet between them. All five of them eating with the sound of waves in the background. It was pleasant. And if any of them had laid down on the blanket next to Cloud they would have gone to sleep without hesitation. Instead food held their attention. Little bags of chips were passed around and Sora was down two juice boxes. They boys slowly started chattering again, talking about seashells and seaweed. 

They explained the game they were playing with the tide and all three were curious to see if the water would knock their fathers back and forth the way it did with them. It was an experiment for later. 

“Papa, can we do a sandcastle now?” Riku asked. 

“You know you really don’t need me for that. All three of you could make your own.” Cloud said, figuring it would be easier then assigning each of them a task. “Or we could try to do something different?” 

“Like what?” Sora asked, whining seconds later when Leon grabbed him under his arms to set him on his lap. “I got the lotion on!” 

“You’re getting more on.” Leon said, just as unapologetic as he’d been with Cloud. 

“Papa…” Sora whined. 

“Sun screen then sand building.” Cloud said, holding his hands out for Leon to squirt some on his palms for him to begin working on Roxas. 

“It smells.” Roxas sighed but gave into his fate faster. “What can we make in the sand if not castles?” 

“Anything you like.” Cloud said, “Let me think.” 

While the twins were getting coated and Riku finished eating, their oldest came over to put lotion on himself. He only needed Leon to check his back and face for missed spots. Honestly, all three should have probably been wearing hats.

“Why don’t we each make a sand labyrinth.” Cloud suggested. 

Sora blinked, looking confused. “What’s a labyrinth?” 

“A maze.” Leon answered. “That could be fun. Hell, i could even try doing that.” 

“Yeah, daddy should do it too!” Roxas grinned, agreeing to anything that would have Leon playing in the sand with them. “How do we do it though?” 

Cloud wiped his hands on his trunks again and moved off the blanket to the sand. “Let’s see. Why don’t we go get some buckets of water to bring up here. It’ll be easier with the sand a little wet. We can each make our own maze and then the rest of us can try to solve the other mazes. I bet daddy’s is going to be hard to solve.”

“I’ll solve it!” Riku grinned, grabbing his plastic bucket and heading off down to the waves with his sun screen only partially rubbed in. It wasn't ten seconds later that both twins chased after him with similar cries.

“Sand labyrinths?” Leon’s brows rose while they were down at the water. “How long you been holding that one back?” 

Cloud grinned back at his husband. “I used to do it with Denzel when i really didn’t feel like making another sand castle. It can actually be pretty fun. He and i made a huge one once. Was nearly a foot deep and about twenty feet long. I swore i’d never do that again.” 

“I think you’re about to, just to show off.” Leon smiled.

“Yeah, maybe. You’re going to make yours impossible, aren’t you?” Cloud smirked “Filled with dead ends.” 

“You know me well.” Leon tipped his head as if taking the comment as a compliment. It didn’t take long for the boys to return, all three with sloshing buckets of water. Really, they had no reason to leave the beach for hours. There was hours of games to still play, and several days of vacation left.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated Order for series 
> 
> Out of Order  
A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
First Dance  
Until Monday  
Repeat  
Wager  
Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
Renewals  
Date Night  
Sick Lions  
Bad Memories  
Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
Long Weekends  
Fever  
Melee  
Time will Tell  
Rumble  
A Day for Two  
Summer Sun  
Homemade  
Moving on  
Probably Haunted


End file.
